Well That Was Unexpected!
by Blloom1234
Summary: Alex Black only wanted to help the order of the pheonix out, she definitely didn't expect to imprint on a certain Weasley twin. How will she deal with a newfound soul mate, trying to keep her million and one secrets and the obvious one . . . stay alive in the wizarding war!


Mysterious. Rebellious. Wild. These are the words that describe me best. I have always oozed mystery, wild midnight black hair-that can look blue in the sunlight- that tumbles over my shoulders and to my belly button in unruly tendrils can often make me look wild, but there is always that dash of mystery. Of course as soon as I had my claiming I wouldn't take off my sunglasses, which again added mystery. Then there is the fact that I give off an exceedingly powerful aura that tends to make people intimidated, not too surprising considering my Alpha blood.

I absolutely despise rules, why should we obey certain people, the only rule I have ever obeyed religiously is the sunglasses one but that is to prevent more attention, as attention-or more accurately trouble seems to swarm me. I live my own life and I have recently decided to actually attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for my final year-instead of homeschooling as usual-in order to help with the order of the phoenix.

Previous years I had schooled myself, now I was at auror level which admittedly wasn't surprising with my natural abilities, and the family that I have come from, who have completely shunned me, after my claiming. I was definitely powerful.

I stood, took a deep breath and slowly entered number twelve Grimauld place. I was relieved, so many people had been giving me odd looks for only wearing a sports bra and some denim shorts, but my body runs on a much, much higher temperature, and by higher I mean around 108 degrees. Me being me, sauntered through the hall, completely ignoring the screaming of the late lady black, and pushed open the kitchen door.

Being met by the open mouthed stares of a family of fiery red heads and the rest of the order of the phoenix can be a little off putting, but did I let that put me off? Of course bloody not. "Hi!" I stated with the cheesiest most sarcastic grin you'd ever see in your life, showing off my slightly sharper and longer incisors, as I plopped myself down on one of the kitchen chairs.

My enhanced shifter senses picked up the scent of a werewolf; I looked around, my eyes darting from each order member as the smell was coming from that side. My eyes settled on a weary looking man with dusty brown hair flecked with the odd grey hair here and there, the amber eyes were a dead giveaway. I cocked my head to the side curiously, when he moved his gaze towards me sharply I knew he could smell me too, I plastered my famous "know good can come from this" smirk on my face and raised my eyebrows from behind my ridiculous sunglasses. Once I saw his wary expression that also looked quite curious I turned away.

"I'm Alex, but call me Lexie" I stated after I realised everyone was too busy gawping at me; I swiftly took note of everyone's specific fragrance, one standing out more boldly from the others. Musky, the slight whiff of gunpowder and chocolate, Oh My God, it smelt so fucking good. I almost moaned out loud.

"Oh! We're sorry dear, I'm Molly Weasley, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" The plump ginger women stated curiosity evident in her tone. "Didn't Dumbles tell you!? I'm starting my seventh year!" "Why are you here then? If Dumbledore sent you here then I'm sure you are aware this is where the order if the phoenix is based and you can't be in the meetings." The werewolf told me. "Don't worry that wolfy little head of yours, Dumbles and I go way back" I leaned back in my chair and stretched out my arms behind me. Mrs Weasley gave me a disapproving glance when she noticed my attire, I mentally shrugged, and it wasn't exactly my fault I would probably get heatstroke in more "appropriate" clothes. The guys weren't exactly complaining either, but I knew I had an amazing body; it's all to do with being a shifter. After I shifted for the first time I grew up to five foot ten inches, my stomach got completely flat and hard as a rock, my breasts went up to a decent C cup, my hips widened making me obtain the perfect hourglass figure-which for some reason is supposed to help catch vampires! I don't look buff or anything you can just tell I'm fit and my skin is the classic russet for the Quileute tribe, indicating where I'm from.

"I'm George Weasley, we'll be in the same year, that's my twin the less sexy version of yours truly" I looked to where the orgasmic voice came from, evidently not at all surprised when I recognised the incredible smell. My cool as a cucumber attitude instantly went down the drain when I set my eyes on the god in front of me. The Weasley Fiery red hair was apparent at first glance, shaggy and just _perfect _for me to run my fingers through, strong nose and jaw, amazing, plush lips that were spread into a cheeky grin that immediately dropped into a stunned expression when my eyes met his. Holy mother of Christ on a cracker! Even with the sunglasses on I could still clearly see the pools of liquid blue, which made me want to melt into a big puddle of Lexie goo, flecks of hazel were closer to the pupil which I could see clearly with my shifter eyesight.

I could instantly tell I had probably the soppiest expression you would ever see on my face as I felt myself and all the ties I had to my family, the pack-everything, just float away and I suddenly became centred on this one man. My soul mate. My imprint.


End file.
